Rainbowverse
by UltimateDash
Summary: Todas/Todos somos uno pero la unidad podra con esta gran amenaza interdimensional.
1. Rainbow verse prologo

Hola a todos esperen que en estas vacaciones le estén pasando de maravilla, en esta ocasión les traigo una historia inspirada en "Spider-verse" de Spiderman , esta saga me gustó tanto que quisiera realizarla a mi manera como Rainbow Dash de protagonista . Sé que no es la mejor opción pero Me encanta este personaje quisiera realizar un Fic de ella pero de distintos Universos, todas las RD que conozco estarán aquí. Sin nada más que decir comencemos.

Rainbow-Verse

Prologo

En una tierra lejana , donde los Ponys , Dragones , criaturas místicas , etc son esclavizadas por una raza de alicornios como los "The hunters "(los cazadores son como los herederos del comic.)

Conocidos así por ser una de las razas de alicornios más temidas en el mundo no solo en el mundo sino del universo, se alimentaban de cualquier tipo de criatura mística, pero sentían una atracción hacia los pegasos eran su alimento favorito, los hunters se caracterizaban por viajar entre los universos donde habitan pegasos o que tengan la esencia de estos.

el grupo de cazadores eran tan solo 6 alicornios todos usaban una ropa fina , con corbata roja , con un chaleco azul , y uno que otro accesorio para su clase "alta" y sus nombres al escucharlos erizaban la piel de cualquier pony estos eran:

1-Raven (disponible a otro nombre): Era el líder y padre de sus hijos es el mas poderoso y el más viejo del grupo, su descripción en carácter es muy agresivo, confiado, no tiene piedad a sus víctimas, un maestro de la manipulación, solo se preocupaba por la existencia de su raza y era para muchos considerado como un verdadero Dios, lo cual era cierto. Tiene una crin gris , piel blanca y ojos rojos .

2-Kraven: Era el Hijo favorito de Raven en carácter era muy parecido al de su padre solo que era más rebelde y no le importa la vida de sus víctimas en lo absoluto. Su crin era negra y piel color crema y ojos azules (como Morlun)

3-Daemos: Era el Segundo de la familia y era mayor que kraven y su aspecto era igual pero la diferencia es que era más "ancho" y era el glotón del grupo. Su carácter era de un pony confiado, le encanta burlarse de sus víctimas y no solo robaba sus almas también se comía sus cuerpos. El solo piensa en una solo cosa "Comer".

4-Sora: Era la tercera del grupo digamos que es la calma las peleas de Kraven y Daemos. a diferencia de sus hermanos ella le encantaba jugar con sus victimas y las hacia entrar en una hipnosis que hacia que sus vieran una ilusión de estas donde realizan sus sueños pero al final caen en la trampa y terminan siendo la cena de sora . es considerada la manipuladora del grupo. Su aparencia era de un crin azul y piel color azul claro (como soarin ) .

5-Jentixx: Era el inteligente del grupo y el que hacia las Hazañas mas sorprendentes del Mundo ya que gracias a su gran genio derroto a una poderosísima celestia quien ese entonces ella era uno de los seres mas poderosos ya que concedia el poder total del sol, jentixx le gusto probar cosas nuevas ya que su ingenio no tiene límites y por haber logrado grandes hazañas logro conseguir el respeto de muchos.

6-Kan: Era el último del grupo y era por así decirlo el bueno del grupo ya que el veía bondad en sus víctimas y no muchas veces consideraba matarlas aunque el sufría dolorosos castigos por no hacer lo que la familia hace "Matar". Pero eso no le importaba ya que una lección de vida que le enseño su difunta madre era que las personas también tiene una vida que les permite seguir y eso a él encantaba escuchar esas hermosas palabras de su madre quien "Falleció" por una extraña enfermedad lo cual era mentira, lo que Kan no sabía era que su madre fue asesinada por su padre pero le oculto la verdad a su hijo por años. Su apariencia era de una crin café claro y piel color crema.

Estos eran la familia de cazadores de su raza y eran felices pero un día cuando toda la raza de cazadores y su gente festejaban una fiesta del nacimiento de un potrillo de no más de 3 meses de nacido y era del hermano de Raven llamado "k-el", pero una alicornio color cian y crin multicolor apareció para detener de una vez por todas a todos los cazadores Su nombre era "Rainbow-Dash", Kraven no dudo en atacar pero el poder de la alicornio era inmenso que con solo mover una pesuña derribo a kraven los demás intentaron ayudar pero un hechizo desapareció al hermano de raven , en una rabieta todos atacan a la alicornio , logrando contenerla y encerrarla ya que esta no puede ser consumida. Todos lamentan la pérdida de "K-el". Para asegurarse que page la Alicornio , jenntix sabia la forma de castigarla y era que todas sus realidades donde ella exista y eliminar a cada una de ellas/ellos , asi para borrarla de la existencia del universo para ello , los hunters se embarcaran a viajar una vez más a todo los universos donde la "Rainbow dash " exista y cualquiera que se cruce en su camino Terminaran siendo consumidos.

Siguiente: Una Amenaza aterra a Rainbow Dash

Espero les haya gustado ya que es mi primer Fanfic , díganme su opinión si hay errores de cualquier tipo díganme y lo corregiré LOL .


	2. Que empiece la caceria

Capítulo 2: Que empiece la cacería.

Tierra de Firendship is magic

Era in día soleado en equetria donde era gobernada por la princesa celestia, en esta tierra solo reinaba la paz y la harmonia, hasta ahora.

En el parque de ponyville se encontraba volando una pegaso color cian, de crin multicolor y

Abajo estaban sus amigas y su hermana scootaloo, al parecer era dia de picnic.

Rainbow baja para comer una deliciosa tarta de manzana de su amiga applejack

-Estuviste increíble, cada dia vas mejorando tus habilidades – Dijo applejack dándole una tarta

-jeje lo se ,soy increíble no hace falta decirlo-dijo rainbow

-Rainbow ya que pasaste el examen de los wonderbolts, cuando volveras a la academia –Dijo una alicornio morada (Twilight)

-Dentro de una semana me dijeron, que me quedare en la academia durante esa semana y me reuniré con mi equipo-Dijo rainbow

-Genial y lamentamos no ir contigo seguro extrañaras mis fiestas sobre todo porque cuando tu no estés será el cumpleaños de los bebes cake y será Pinkie asombroso-Dijo pinkie pie.

-Pinkie , rainbow aún no sabe si podrá llevar parientes a la academia-Dijo rarity

-Por supuesto justo aquí tengo 1 pase para llevar a una pony conmigo y esa será-Dijo rainbow

-(Que sea yo…. Que sea yo…..)-Pensaba scootaloo.

-Para mi única …– decía rainbow.

-(Que sea yo por el amor a celestia)- pensaba scootaloo y con cada palabra se ponía nerviosa , al igual que todas las que estaban presentes.

-Mi mayor fan ,hermana ,familia scootaloo.-Dijo Dash

Todas se desanimaron menos Scootaloo.

-genial, gane en su cara –Dijo apuntando con su casco a las demás todas se rieron , pero no sabían que alguien las estaba observando sobre todo a Rainbow dash.

Paso una semana ,Dash y scootalo empacaron sus cosas para ir de nuevo a la academia Wonderbolt.

Una vez preparadas y fueron a la academia donde Habian un grupo de ponys que esperaban a Rainbow dash y que por cierto llevaba a scoot en su lomo ya que todavía no podía volar.

En este grupo de ponys se encontraban Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps , Fluttershy y derpy

Todos la saludaron y abrazaron.

-Chicos que hacen aquí no deberían de estar adentro-Dijo RD

-Lo sabemos pero preferimos esperar a nuestro capitán-Dijo thunderlane

-Yeahhhhhhhh-Grito Bulk

-Bueno gracias y saben dónde nos quedaremos .dijo Rainbow

-Tranquila y yo nervioso, nos dijeron que tendremos que esperar una hora para que nos den nuestro número de cuarto-dijo thunderlane.

-Okay-Dijo dash

-Y quien es la pequeña-Dijo Derpy.

-Ella es mi hermana adoptiva scootaloo y la traje aquí porque me parecio buena idea traerla para que ella conociera en persona a los wonderbolts.

-Hola scootaloo soy thunderlane y uno de los amigos de tu hermana-dijo Inclinándose a su tamaño para saludarla.

-Yo soy derpy Hooves y también soy una de las mejores amigas de tu hermana Mucho gusto-Dijo repitiendo la acción de Thunderlane.

-Yeahhhhhhh-Dijo bulk bicep "saludando" a scoot.

-Y ya me conoces a mi jaja-Dijo fluttershy

-Atencion a todos los equipos reportense en el área de pruebas , repito reportanse en el área de pruebas.-Dijeron en el alta voz.

-Bueno que estamos esperando vamos – Dijo RD

Todo fueron al área de pruebas, donde se encontraban todos los equipos de cualquier especie voladora (Grifos y pegasos claramente) y ahí también estaban los Wonderbolts.

-OH MY GOSH ahí están todos los miembros- dijo emocionada dash .

-Bueno ya que todos están aquí debe decirles que cada uno de nosotros sera asignado a un equipo de ustedes para ayudarlos en el transcurso de la semana , esta entendido.

-SI-Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Bien yo les voy asignar a cada wonderbolt a su equipo y estos les diran en que cuarto se van a hospedar. Yo ire al equipo de los grifos , fleetboot (No se cómo se escribe) iras al de pagasos jóvenes , Soarin tu iras Con el equipo multicolor.

Y asi spitfire se fue nombrando a cada wonderbolt a cada equipo.

-Dash el no es tu pony Favorito-Dijo fluttershy riendo.

-Que no se de qué me estás hablando- dijo volteando a otra parte sonrojada.

-Wow dash no sabía ese secreto –dijo Thunderlane

-Mi hermana enamorada, si que quieres el premio mayor-Dijo scoot

-Dime lo sorprenderás con mariachi conozco a alguien- Dijo derpy y todos rieron

-Yo no estoy enamorada de soarin –Dijo volteando y chocando con alguien

-Oye fíjate por donde …..Ups-Dijo Dash

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención-Dijo soarin

-No ,no perdóname fui tonta voltee al lado equivocado discúlpeme Señor, digo anciano , digo maestro- Dijo demasiado nerviosa.

-Jejeje Tranquila te perdono y llamame soarin aunque ya me conoces- dijo soarin

-Si claro-dijo ella viéndolo y con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, Les dare su número de cuarto mañana en la tarde empezaremos.- dijo soarin sintiéndose acosado.

Todos se fueron a sus recamaras donde cada uno del grupo se dividieron en parejas, Bulk con Thunderlane,Fluttershy con Derpy , y scootaloo con dash .

En la noche

-Dime dash es cierto-Pregunto scoot

-¿Qué?-

-Que te gusta soarin el 2do mejor del equipo de los wonderbolts

Dash se puso totalmente roja –Que, no es decir , bueno talvez , pero ahh , bueno scoot pero es secreto entre hermanas.

-Si-

-Bueno si siento algo por soarin , es decir míralo es guapo, agil , Tonto en algunas ocasiones, y me recuerda a alguien que conoci hace mucho tiempo.

-Wow no sabia que te sentias asi y por que no pasas mas tiempo con el .

-Porque como alguien como soarin se fijaría como alguien como yo.

-Bueno eso no lo sabras hasta que no lo conoscas bien por dentro que por fuera.

-Tienes razón, bueno déjame pensarlo y ire a fuera un rato.

Grave error.

Rainbow se encontraba caminando en las afueras de la academia , estaba pensando en lo que le dijo su hermana , ya que tenia razón no conocía a soarin al 100% , pero de repente choca con alguien (otravez) .

-Si vuelvo a chocar con alguien juro Que…..-Dijo reconociendo al tipo , era soarin.

-Hola otra vez, deberías dejar de chocar contra los demás.

Dash con cara de "Really Nigga".

-Jejeje tu cara lo dice todo-Dijo soarin.

-Si claro lo que digas que haces aquí.

-Bueno siempre que estoy en un momento pensativo me pongo a ver la luna me trae buenos recuerdos, pienso mejor las cosas , es hermosa.

-(Justo lo que iba hacer yo)-pensaba RD

-Tu que haces aquí .

-Bueno iba a tomar aire fresco , pero me tope contigo

-Claro aire freso – dijo con tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Que estas insinuando bobo.

-Nada , solo me encanta divertirme con mis aprendices

-Oh ya veo , entonces tu y yo nos llevaremos bien.

Y asi hablaron toda la noche de lo que mas les gustaba etc , pero…..

-Hola tortolitos uno de ustedes es rainbow dash –Dijo el cazador Kraven.

-Si yo ¿Por?-Dijo dash

-Excelente que empieze la fiesta - dijo golpeándola en el estomago.

-Pero que te ocurre, pedazo de porquería –dijo soarin.

Soarin intento golpearlo en el rostro lo cual logro pero ni siquiera se inmuto solo rio .

Kraven respondio con otro golpo pero este vez en la cara, soarin lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el estomago pero con los mismos resultados. Kraven lo tomo de la cola y lo estrello contra el concreto y justo cuando estaba apunto de robar su fuerza vital rainbow aparece y se lo lleva a una altura considerable y lo estrello contra el piso con todo lo tenia y fue a ver a soarin para ver como estaba.

-¡Soarin!-Dijo rainbow con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ella verifico su pulso y al parecer seguía con vida.

Pero cuando ella estaba revisándolo Kraven estaba detrás de ella y no tenia ningún rasguño , rainbow se dio cuenta de esto y cuando kraven intento darle el golpe final para absorber su fuerza vital se abre un portal detrás de kraven y de el sale una pegaso igual a dash pero caminado en dos patas , lo raro es que no era una humana.

Ella de lio una fuerte patada a kraven y llevándose a soarin y a dash al portal cerrándose.

Kraven se levanta diciendo las siguientes palabras.

-Al parecer alguien mas esta en el menú , bien mientras mas mejor.

Continuara…

Perdon por actualizar pero soy nuevo en esto y creo que voy a tomar un horario que sera cada martes y viernes , los martes serán capítulos regulares como estos que sigan la cronología de la historia y los viernes presentare nuevas versiones de dash y como se unen al equipo.

Sin nada mas que agregar me despido su Amigable vecino Ultimate dash.


	3. Tierras alternas 1

Perdón por no publicar el viernes hubo error con mi DNS de internet, se caía a cada rato, por suerte solucione o se solucionó el problema duro 1 semana no sé si sea por que sean fechas navideñas o mi internet es una mierda no sé si alguien a tenido ese problema díganme porque pasa.

Sin nada más que decir comencemos.

Por cierto no será Secuencia de los verdaderos capítulos ya que estamos hablando fuera de la cronología (No se si me explique).

Ojo la primera Dash es la del comic de mauroz lo que vean en esta dash no tiene nada que ver con la dash original del comic ni siquiera influye en la historia.

Dejare un link para cada imagen de las RD que verán.

Sin nada mas que decir comenzemos.

Tierras alternas 1

Tierra 618 ( Mauroz Comic/Manga):

art/fan-Rainbow-Dash-314446222

Era un dia soleado en la ciudad de new york (Originalmente en el comic la ciudad se llama "Ponyville" pero seamos realistas quien en su santa vida le pondría el nombre de un animal a una ciudad XD.) se encontraban seis amigas que estudiaban en una escuela secundaria , todas se llevaban bien pero no todo es de color de rosa ya que sus amigas protegían al mundo de amenazas del pasado y no son para agradables asi que las Nuevas Mane 6 se transformaban en reencarnaciones de los elementos de la harmonia.

Pero no se centraremos en una de las portadoras y esa es rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad entrenando para una carrera que se presentaría en unas de las academias wonderbolts que habitaban en ciudad de nueva york , ella estaba entrenando con su mejor amiga fluttershy. Ambas estaban en el parque a y fluttershy estaba midiendo el tiempo que dash duraba en correr.

10 segundos , que bien estas superándote cada dia mas- dijo Fluttershy.

10 segundos no es suficiente, necesito ser mas veloz si quiero ganar esa carrera-Dijo dash

No será que quieras impresionar a soarin – Dijo fluttershy riendo

No se dé qué me estás hablando-dijo Rainbow sonrojada.

Oh mira la hora son 8:00 pm debo irme mañana hablaremos- Dijo fluttershy.

Okay gracias por hacerme compañía- Dijo Rainbow Dash

Adios-Dijo fluttershy

Seguire con mi entrenamiento-dijo Rainbow dash, saltando una pared (recordemos que esta versión hace parkour) .

A lo lejos se puede a una persona de traje elegante, ojos color rojo, cabello negro y era kraven no se veía nada amistoso es mas estaba hambriento.

Hola señorita me preguntaba si podía ayudarme con algo es importante-Dijo kraven mintiendo

Si señor, en que le ayudo-dijo RD

Dandome tu alma –dijo kraven tomándola del cuello y estampándola contra el piso.

Asi me gustan mis presas , confiadas ,inocentes y indefensas-Dijo lamiendo el cuello de rainbow , esta solo lo veía con temor a que le hiciera algo

¿Qué o quien eres tu ?

Yo soy kraven el cazador dimensional que solo busca venganza hacia los pegasos , sobre todo a los que son como tu.

Kraven estaba por quitarle su fuerza vital pero rainbow le dio una patada en el rostro zafándose de las manos de este .

Inmediatamente rainbow se transforma en pegaso , era una especie de armadura que le cubria todo el cuerpo excepto el rostro

(Aquí para que lo vean esta chulo art/original-costumes-magical-girls-FM-comics-R-A-F-383443477 )

Muy bien quieres problemas los tendras –dijo cargando un puño eléctrico este impacta en el pecho de su contricante atravezandolo

Hahaha interesante , eres fuerte pero no lo sufiente-dijo sacando las manos de rainbow de su pecho y arrojándola a un árbol.

De que esta hecho este tipo, lo atravesé debería de estar muerto-dijo pensando

Solo ataques realmente poderosos pueden hacerme daño , tu solo eres una rencarnación de un pegaso mi alimento favorito –dijo kraven acercándose a ella .

Y no cualquier pegaso sino a la mismísima rainbow dash el elemento de la lealtad , y tu eres una de las tantas rainbow"s en todo los universos donde estas presentes y yo soy su cazador y vine por ti.

Asi, tendras que vencerme primero si gano te marchas-dijo RD

Bien será un duelo interesante , por lo regular mis presas temen ante mi presencia.

Yo no te temo -dijo acercándose y proponiéndole grandes patadas y golpes a una velocidad increíble, pero kraven no se inmutaba a los el simplemente se quedeo ahí parado recibiendo todos los ataque que rainbow le daba .

Es todo lo que tienes –dijo kraven aburriéndose

¿Qué demonios ? de que estas hecho ni applejack soporta esos golpes-dijo sorprendida

Como dije solo ataques realmente poderosos pueden hacermer efecto como este- dijo kraven dándole un tremendo golpe a rainbow esta no logra reaccionar recibiéndolo en el estomago y escupiendo algo de sangre , rainbow enfurecida libera el rayo rojo que es una de las habilidades mas mortales que ella tiene .

Ella se aleja de kraven y decide atacarlo con su rayo rojo , se eleva a una gran altura ya que ella no solo piensa atacarlo con su rayo , si no también lo combinara con el Sonic rainboom

Bien tu lo pedistes quieres que esto sea ha muerte bien ¡Lighthing Sonic Red!-dijo gritando

Rainbow cae empicada hacia la dirección de kraven este también hace lo mismo pero no se veía para nada sorprendido, cuando ambos chocan se crea una explosión tan grande que dejo un gran hueco en la ciudad.

Lo logre , al fin nadie sobrevive a eso – dijo cansada y su transformación desaparece.

Excepto yo –Dijo alguien que también se levanta de unos escombros y aparentemente solo estaba dañano un poco.

Rainbow no lo podía creer, Kraven había sobrevivido al ataque y este solo sangraba un poco.

Veo que tu ataque si me hizo algo de daño –Dijo Kraven pasando su mano en su boca para quitarse la sangre

Pero no es suficiente , prepárate para morir – dijo kraven corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Rainbow.

Rainbow estaba cansada y a agotado todas sus energías para seguir de pie , cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero un milagro apareció.

Detrás de rainbow se abre un portal y de el sale una versión de ella pero un pegaso completo esta caminaba en dos patas y traía consigo una capa de colo rojo y franjas negra (la capa de naruto en modo sennin si lo conocen ya se darán una idea) y atrás traía el símbolo de su cutie mark.

Esta carga contra kraven invocando un poderoso rayo de gran poder el cual deja fuera de combate a kraven temporalmente.

Rainbow se quedo sorprendida ya que las habilidades de su versión alterna son similares pero mas fuertes, la otra rainbow dash se le acerca extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole apoyo.

Ven conmigo una gran amenaza nos esta invadiendo a todas o todos nosotros-dijo la otra rainbow dash .

¿Por qué ? que esta pasando, ¿quien eres tu? ,¿ cual amenaza ?- dijo la rainbow humana confundida.

Te lo explicare , si bienes conmigo pero rápido el ataque que le di no durara mucho – dijo la rainbow dash alterna.

Pero mis amigas ese monstruo le hará daño , deja que ella vengan conmigo.

Lo lamento este problema solo aplica para nosotras , aparte el solo caza a pegasos multicolor.

Prometes que lo eliminaremos.-dijo rainbow dash seriamente

Lo prometo-dijo la rainbow dash alterna muy seriamente.

Rainbow dash alterna pasa por el portal primero, pero la otra rainbow se queda pensativa. voltea hacia atrás despidiéndose de su hogar ya que extrañara a sus amigas y amigos sobre todo a alguien muy especial.

Adiós todos sobre todo a ti soarin.-dijo rainbow muy triste y dirigiéndose hacia el portal.

Kraven se levanta del golpe – de nuevo me robaron a mi preza bien, espero que lo que sean que estén tramando esas pegasas o pegasos no me importa por que al final los cazadores triunfaran-dijo kraven riendo.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ,enserio lamento el retraso pero soy nuevo en esto y si con el tiempo mejorare, aun que de vez en cuando no publico por flojera XD.

Que la pacen bien y feliz año nuevo y cumplan sus propósitos en 2015

Se despide su amistoso ultimatedash.


	4. encuentro con mi otra yo

Antes que nada gracias por comprender mis asuntos con el fic y quería hacerles una pregunta bueno 2

¿Cuál serie es mejor un show mas o MLP? A mi opinión personal Un show mas ya se cuando quieran puedan asesinarme XD ya les dire porque algún dia. Aunque respeto opiniones

¿Qué esperan de la 5ta temporada?

Sin nada mas que decir comenzemos

Capitulo 2:encuentro con mi otra yo.

En el castillo de los cazadores.

Kraven regresaba a su hogar para llamar a sus hermanos y advertirles acerca de lo que esta pasando.

Bien mi querido hermano, que noticias nos cuentan hoy – dijo jentrixx

No muy bien de hecho quiero contarles que nuestra cazeria no será fácil ya que alguien está impidiendo que logre matar a mi presa –dijo kraven

De que estás hablando –dijo daemos

Resulta que una pony pegaso está evitando nuestra caza , y cada vez que intento robar la energía vital de los pegasos multicolor ella aparece de la nada y interviene-dijo kraven algo enfadado

Enserio crei que yo era la única que tenía ese problema, porque un pegaso muy parecido a mi evite que también logre asesinar a mi objetivo y como siempre kan no hizo nada para evitarlo-Dijo sora mirando con enojo a karn (Biografía de los cazadores en el cap 1).

Que querías que hiciera, los pegasos que cazamos también tienen una vida por delante y no tenemos por qué quitársela-dijo karn.

En ese momento kraven golpea a karn tirándolo al suelo y este lo mira con algo de desprecio.

Ya lo olvidaste, no las cazamos porque queramos las cazamos porque esa maldita alicornio multicolor mato a un miembro muy querido de la familia y era para muchos de los que están presentes nuestro segundo padre-dijo kraven

Y sea lo que sea que este impidiendo nuestra cazeria no volverá a ocurrir porque quien se interponga lo matáramos, asi que desde ahora debemos estar mas atentos-dijo kraven.

En ese momento kraven habre un portal para su siguiente presa

Bien ahora que les adverti de la situación , me ire a cazar a mas pegasos y si alguno de ustedes , se acerca al responsable de nuestro trabajo hágalo saber y ya deberían empezar la matanza si saben a lo que me refiero jajaja-dijo kraven riendo y entrando al portal.

Bien ya escucharon al bobo de mi hermano menor , empieza la fiesta – dijo daemos abriendo un portal con su magia.

Y asi el resto de los hermanos abriendo un portal a cada universo en el cual deberán cazar a sus víctimas 0_o

Mientra tanto en la tierra 2146

Dash estaba despertando, lentamente habría sus ojos y descubrió que está en una casa al parecer era su casa, cuando se levantó noto que sus ala derecha estaba vendada, se levantó lentamente y cuando vio por su ventana vio al pueblo de ponyville , pero era distinto por ej: el castillo de twilight era mas grande y al parecer tenía un fuerte sistema de seguridad con más guardias, grifos y guardias nocturnos e incluso tenia cámaras de seguridad ?,también logro ver que las casa donde habitaban los ponies era mas modernas ya que no estaban hechas con un techo de paja y paredes poco resistentes , eran algo asi como casas de alto costo y buena seguridad.

(En fin hay mas cambios pero lo mencionare en otro fic que estoy planeando o rayos dije demasiado :D).

Dash retrocedió de la ventana sorprendida ya que no era el ponyville que ella conocía, de pronto recordó a soarin quien también había sido lastimado por ese alicornio.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa y encontró ah soarin y estaba ileso , pero bueno no del todo ya rainbow al ver completamente a soarin noto que este no era el verdadero y no sabe el porque esta en su casa.

Rainbow asustada se escondio en la cocina que estaba al lado de las escalera y estaba asustada ya que ese soarin caminaba en 2 patas y estaba viendo la televisión pasando una telenovela (Que machote XD) Rainbow aun asustada necesitaba respuestas y asi se acerco lentamente a soarin , pero para su sorpresa este sintió una presencia detrás de el y volteo rápidamente mirando a rainbow a los ojos.

Oh veo que ya despertaste , bien me alegra y seguro te estaras preguntando ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué te trajeron? Etc.-Dijo soarin con una sonrisa en su rostro y al parecer era muy amigable con dash.

Eh….emmm…..si adivinaste –dijo dash

Jejeje tranquila no te hare daño , al menos que tu quieras hacerme daño ami .

No no lo hare pero dime ¿Dónde estoy ?.

Bueno dash , estas en tu casa , y en un universo alterno donde todo lo que conoces en tu mundo , aquí evoluciono incluso nosotros por eso estoy caminado en 2 patas , sabes extraño ser un cuadrúpedo.

Oh eso lo explica todo dime, no has visto si vino conmigo tu otro tu.

Si de hecho él está con tu otra tú y otras como tú, créeme me algunas versiones tuyas me dan miedo.-dijo soarin.

¿Otras como yo ?- dijo RD sorprendida.

Ven te lo mostrare –dijo soarin dirigiéndose a la puerta y cuando Rinbow salio vio que en efecto todo lo que conocía había cambiado.

Ven por aquí están en una zona segura donde nadie las pueda ver –dijo soarin.

Volaron hacia el bosque everfree , donde rainbow pensó que era una clase de trampa ya que aparte de ser uno de los lugares mas peligrosos de su mundo aquí era como si todos fueran al parque , soarin logro convencer a rainbow de entrar ya que el bosque everfree no era tan peligroso como aparente y efectivamente asi fue .

Se adentraron a lo mas profundo del bosque donde Dash se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida ya que lo que soarin había dicho era verdad se encontró con varias versiones alternas de ella misma.

Habian rainbows humanizadas , lobos de ella misma , Unas rainbows robot o ciborgs , versiones pony de ella pero de apariencia diferente , joder hasta había versiones de Rainbow de poder cósmico y versiones masculinas de esta.

Por el amor a celestia , es increíble-dijo dash sorprendida.

Lo se yo tuve la misma impresión –dijo soarin dirigiéndola hacia la "Lider" de todas las rainbows ya que estaba en una especie de cueva donde tenía algunos artefactos que le había pedido a la twilight de ese universo.

Dash , tu versión pony ya despertó y de nada por traerla aquí-dijo soarin avisando a la dash de ese universo.

Okay , gracias soarin por cierto puedes avisarles a las otras que se reunan ,creo que es hora de avisar-dijo dash seriamente.

-Okay, ya vuelvo.

Dash se acerco a su otra yo, para averiguar que estaba haciendo.

-Hola ….. em soy nueva y me preguntaba si podrias decirme ¿que hago yo aquí ? .

-Todas son nuevas aquí y todas me preguntan lo mismo , ya les dire que esta pasando por ahora tu no te preocupes que aquí todas ustedes están seguras.

-Gracias por la información "capitán ", pero no has visto a mi soarin de mi mundo.

-Si le mostraba el lugar ,esta justo en esa habitación.-dijo señalando a hacia el fondo de la cueva ,rainbow vio a soari y al parecer estaba deprimido.

!Soarin¡-dijo rainbow corriendo hacia el.

Soarin volteo y vio a dash , esta corre hacia el abrazandolo , soarin se queda sorprendido y sonrojado , rainbow se da cuenta de lo que hace y se separa de el, mientras la otra dash los observa.

-jejeje como yo con soarin , cuando hicimos nuestra primera carrera juntos.-dijo dash riendo.

-Perdona, es que me alegra que estes bien-Dijo dash

-Si lo estoy , también digo lo mismo de ti, pensé que no despertarias , llevas 1 semana sin despertar-dijo soarin.

-Debieron ser los golpes de ese alicornio , pero juro que cuando lo encuentre…

-Cuando lo encuentres, te matara, no puedes ya que para kraven eres una simple mosca.-dijo la otra dash acercándose a ellos.

-Un momento, sabes quien es ese alicornio y como que no se puede vencer.

-No se lo que pueda hacer ese alicornio , pero últimamente eh estado soñando con alguien que se parece a mi y era una alicornio altamente poderosa me dice que ah estado observándome y me advirtió acerca de la amenaza que se avecina a cada versión de nosotras, al principio me parecio una locura y sentía como si realmente estuviera demente , pero ya que eh estado soñando con esa alicornio y por lo que veo es cierto.

-Y ¿ por que tu?.-dijo soarin.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se , y hago esto para que cada una de nosotras no sea borrada de la existencia , bueno eso me dijo la alicornio, pero bueno basta de charla tendrán mas información cuando se lo cuente a las demás.

Cuando salieron de la cueva todas las versiones de rainbow , estaban esperando ah su "salvadora".

-Bien ya que todas o todos están aquí , es hora de respuestas, en primera cabe recalcar que aun nos faltan universos que salvar , pero no puedo yo sola .

-Y porque no llamas a los elementos de la armonía de este universo dijo –Dead dash

Link de esta versión:

art/Dead-Rainbow-Dash-DRD-383127313

-Porque esta situcion nos involucra a todas nosotras o nosotros da igual , pero no involucrare a mis amigas en esto , aparte de no haberlas convocado aquí ya estarían muertas.

-Y cual es la amenaza que estamos enfrentando – dijo firefly (la madre de rainbow)

art/Firefly-351657539

-la amenaza que estamos enfrentanso se llaman los cazadores según me ah dicho la alicornio son una raza de alicornios muy poderosos, y lo que quieren es sed de sangre de pegasos multicolor y lo hacen por venganza.

-Y cual es el motivo de su venganza dijo rainbow blitz.

art/Rainbow-Blitz-335952019

-No tengo idea-dijo dash

-Y ¿Quién es esa alicornio?- dijo la rainbow dash Mauroz

art/fan-Rainbow-Dash-314446222

-supuestamente se trata de una "rainbow dash" de esa dimensión , ella me advirtió de esto y mi deber es reunir la mayor cantidad de Dashies posibles .

-Pero no crees que con todos nosotros bastamos , es decir que tan poderosos pueden ser –dijo una dash ciborg.

art/Rainbow-Dash-2-0-346050796

-( es que soy la única que esta usando el cerebro , por que todas subestiman al enemigo , wow suena raro viniendo de mi ).

-No digas tonterías robot , no estamos hablando de un discord o un Tirek , estamos hablando de alguien que si quiere puede desaparecer el universo , y créanme eh enfrentado enemigos asi , pero esto es diferente.

-No digas estupideces tu eres al igual que nosotras un simple pegaso- dijo Dash Mauroz.

-Que te diferencia de nosotras eh , es mas porque tu estas acargo debería ser yo los lobos tenemos mejor sentido de liderazgo que los pegasos-Dijo la Dash lobo

art/Lycan-Rainbow-Dash-Rough-381638536

-Estas equivocada sere yo , los soldados tenemos mejor sentido de liderazgo , déjenme los guio y todas ustedes estarán ah salvo –dijo una dash guardian

art/The-crystal-soldier-318580881

-Claro , sabias que también los soldados tienen la mala fama de llevar a muerte a su grupo , claramente tu no seras la excepción-dijo la rainbow dash de equetria girls.

Todas se estaban peleando por quien iba a dirigir el puesto de "líder" , Dash del universo 3146 no soporto mas y lanzo un poderoso relámpago que callo a todos los presentes.

-Escuchenme bien , no me importa quien tome el liderazgo , se alguien diferente a mi , adelante , pero quien tiene el conocimiento necesario y la clave , para salvar a cada universo en el que cada una de ustedes se encuentre , y esa soy yo-dijo dash enfadada.

-Si lo se soy una pegaso , pero no cualquier pegaso si no alguien que derroto a dioses , seres mitológicos y entidades cósmicas y aun asi dicen que soy cualquier pegaso , díganme ustedes han arriesgado su vida por sus seres queridos , abandonarían todo por alguien que realmente quieres.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados .

-Bien asi me gusta –dijo dash

-No crees que fuiste dura con todos-dijo dash del universo de FIM.

-Si pero a veces tienen que entender que estamos en guerra, no hay momento para discutir quien sigue a quien, pero de algo si debemos discutir es como trabajar como equipo-dijo dash mirando como las demás versiones de esta discutían.

-Definitivamente tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Continuara.

Siguiente secuencia:

tierras alternas 2

Capitulo 3: trabajar como equipo.

Espero les haya gustado , dure 3 horas escribiendo ya que tenia la inspiración pero se fue asi sin mas XD , si lo sienten flojo este cap háganmelo saber, por cierto la dash que aquí es la líder es versión propia mia y es muy poderosa por eso lo del fanfic aparte eso sobre ese universo y es algo asi como mi propias versión de nada mas que decir , se despide su amistoso vecino ultimatedash.


	5. Tierras alternas 2

Perdon por la tardanza, debido a que ya entre a clases a si que tendré que subri el fanfic los fines de semana.

Aparte de que tengo el Advanced warfare y ya saben videojuego y chico = vicio

Por cierto , para zero Lynx no me he olvido de ti , amigo como lo prometí tu dash estará en este fic y por ser mi primer seguidor en ver este fic toma esto como agradecimiento y se que llegara gente pero por ahora solo te tengo a ti y a adagio5682 que por cierto si quieras que una dash aparezca en fic házmelo saber ya que lo haría con todo y como modo de agradecimiento.

Los son son buenos escritores sigan asi.

Sin nada mas que decir comenzamos.

Tierras alternas parte 2

Tierra 2146 (La tierra del anterior capitulo, joder no si se aprendan los nombres de los universos XD).

Eran las 9:00am las dash's cansadas y agotadas son guiadas por la dash de ese universo a un lugar donde nadie las encontrara,un lugara la que la dash de ese universo llama la "Zona segura".

-Okay , llegamos –Dijo las dash de la tierra 2146, ella es la líder oficial ( por sino recuerdan es la que callo a todas en el capitulo pasado).

-Uff , al fin recuerdame ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí corriendo y no volando?

-Simple , no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones de porque hay varias versiones de mi.

-bien ya que todas están aquí , las traje para que hagamos la operación rescate nos dividiremos en grupos de 3 ya que como ven no somos suficientes para acabar con los cazadores y necesitamos todas las dash ' posibles para tener asegurada la victoria.

Una dash pirata (literal) levanta la mano con su pata de palo.

(sonido de arrgh de pirata activado)

-arrgh Y dime, arrrgh ¿porque son equipos de 3? arrg-Dijo la pirata.

-En primera tu asentó de pirata apesta, en segunda porque si un cazador llega asesinar a una versión de nosotras, con 3 puede ser mas que suficiente para poder distraer al cazador para activar un portal que las traiga hacia aca.

-Arrg no tenias que ser tan dura-dijo la pirata desanimada.

-Bien , los equipos serán mixtos pero por habilidad osea una estratega , una fuerte y una veloz

-Por que los divides de ese modo – dijo la dash de la guardia solar.

-Porque en mi mundo asi lo hacemos y créanme es muy efectivo , en casos asi .

**Nota: mencionare a las grupos en el siguiente capitulo.**

-Bien todo listo , las dash restantes se quedaran aquí necesito saber de que son capaces de hacer y el resto deberá ir a 3 dimensiones a rescatar a cada Rainbow que se encuentre en el de acuerdo.

-¡Si!-dijeron todas al unisono.

En ese momento la dash original del universo de MLP FIM (la que conocemos), se acerca a la líder y le pregunta :

-¿Tu tienes alguna habilidad de transportarnos a otro mundo?

-Seria genial, pero no ,de hecho me recordaste, ¡OIGAN TODOS! .

Todas callaron y prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir .

-les presentare a alguien la cual las llevara a los mundos correspondientes les presento a ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!.

Atrás de la líder de las dash, sale twiligth sparkle , pero al igual que esta caminaba en 2 patas y vestia un traje negro , y los bordes blancos y llevaba una espada de color negro (Si este fanfic tiene referencias de anime , nunca faltan de todos modo es el traje de ichigo pero en su modo de tensasangetsu aquí la imagen) /102969?scope=scpe2e031f6a67a0fef817700b7b09d8956410874be1

-Hola todas ,me evitare presentaciones ya que dash me ah dicho que tiene prisa de salvar a sus otras yo, pero soy la misma twilight que cada una de ustedes conocen .

-Bueno dash ,ya elegiste quienes te acompañaran, para el siguiente salto universal.

-Si.

-Bien , solo tienes 45 minutos para volver si no entras te quedaras para siempre en el mundo donde estes, entendido.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien pasen a mi laboratorio secreto.

En ese momento Twilight abre con suelo con su magia , en el fondo había unas escaleras muy grandes ,cundo twilight encendio las luces el laboratorio era muy amplio para que todas las dash cupieran , la dash del universo original se quedó atónita ya que no era el mismo laboratorio que conocía de su amiga "cerebrito" , este era muchísimo mas avanzado y había mezclado muy bien las palabras magia ,ciencia y tecnología ,al parecer esta twilight era mas inteligente que la de su mundo, pero noto algo muy raro es que esta twilight era una unicornio , no una alicornio y se acerco a ella para preguntarle ¿Por qué es una unicornio ?. la twilight de ese universo no le respondio y decidio ignorarla , esto enfado un poco a la dash de FIM.

-¿Cuáles su problema?, dije algo malo –penso la dash de FIM

-Bien en esta zona , esta el tele transportador, solo necesito ingresar una coordenadas aquí y estará listo solo puede aguantar como mucho 6 ponys , personas o lo que sea .

-Okay pero solo necesito 3 y ya los escogi.

-bien

En ese momento , el portal se abre y las 3 dash que son conformadas ,por la dash de FIM , la del 2146 y la de mauroz. Cuando saltaron al portal todo se quedo en blanco.

Universo Z.L (zero Lynx).

Era un dia normal en ponyville , todo era tranquilo y solo reinaba la paz , como quisiera que eso fuera verdad , la realidad es otra y es que desde que nuestros padre murieron nada ah sido igual , tuve que conseguir un trabajo en un programa llamado "My Little pony: la magia de la amistad " , no me quedaba de otra ya que tenia que cuidar a mi hermana scootaloo y cada dia es mas difícil para mi pero por ella daría lo que fuera , esa es mi historia resumida soy rainbow dash.

Me encontraba en mi trabajo , ya acabamos de grabar un episodio , me sorprende el éxito de nuestro programa , pero mi paga no era suficiente , me decían que necesitaba dar mas de mi , que quieren que haga de payaso , no se la verdad yo solo estoy aquí por mi hermana , de no ser asi , no estaría aquí.

Sali del set y me dirigía a mi hogar pero de repente una luz me cego y a la mayoría de ponys que se encontraban en mi alrededor , pude ver que habían 3 siluetas pero no alcanzaba a visualizar bien , aparecieron en el medio , todos se asustaron ya que eran criaturas jamas vistas y otros se sorprendieron con solo mirar a las 3 criaturas o cosas lo que sean, cuando me acerque y pude visualizar bien no me lo pude creer era yo , pero esas versiones mias eran muy diferentes a mi ella voltearon hacia mi dirección al parecer tenían intensiones de decirme algo , yo asustada no quería confiarme no se que querrán de mi , pero no lo pensé dos veces y Sali corriendo a mi hogar , cuando llegue cerre la puerta con candado y puse muebles para no entraran , cerre todo lo que pude y me fui a mi habitación.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?, esto es un mal sueño, el programa tendrá algo que ver, no se , yo solo quiero una vida fuera de problemas .

-Hermana, ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo scootaloo abriendo la puerta donde estaba su hermana.

-Scootaloo , ven necesito contártelo todo.

Dash le conto todo a su hermana , al principio la tacho de loca , pero eso cambiara cuando…..

-Hola , hay alguien ahí –Dijo alguien tocando la puerta .

-Claro idiota , como si nos fuera abrir , no ves que se fue asustada –dijo otra persona.

-No era necesario que lo gritaras-dijo una 3er persona.

-Bien intentare yo, hola amiga soy una rainbow dash y se que tu también eres una RD si ya se que es algo loco pero, es cierto solo queremos hablar y que estes al tanto de esta situación que estamos viviendo.

-Lárguense , tengo otros problemas mayores-dijo la otra dash hablando atrás de la puerta.

-Escuchame bien niña-dijo la RD de mauroz.

-Tengo 25 años y respétame soy mayor-dijo la otra dash asustada.

-Bien como sea , te lo resumiré en pocas palabra , estamos al maldito borde de la ¡EXTINCION!-dijo la dash de mauroz enfadada.

-No crees que estas siendo dura con ella, esta asustada y si yo también quiero acabar con esto pero hay que tener paciencia –dijo la dash de FIM.

-Ya las dos, escúchame rainbow , mis otras yo tiene razón , hay una raza llamados los cazadores y queremos reunir un ejercito de pegasos de cualquier tipo , para que nos ayuden a combatirlos , pero no lo haremos sin ti , y por si te lo preguntas también somos Rainbow dash"s .

-Si ya lo habias dicho pero , yo te tengo una pregunta ¡¿Se suponen que ustedes no existen , son solo personajes ficticios que yo interpreto , ustedes son solo cuentos de hadas?! .

-Bueno , supongo que haz aprendido algo sobre nosotras y es que no , creemos en cuentos y somos mas que reales bueno al menos no en tu universo , pero eso no impide que seas un pegaso , si nos dejas pasar te lo explicare todo a detalle.

La rainbow dash estaba confundida ,no sabia si creerles o no , pero necesita respuestas y las dejo pasar. La rainbow dash de la tierra 2146 ( mi rainbow dash para ser mas especifico) le explico todo , el porque están ahí , y porque necesitaban su ayuda y la amenaza que se avecinaba, La rainbow Z.L sentía algo de miedo y escalofríos ya que no todos los días alguien de otra de dimensión llegua y te mata, pero lo que mas le preocuba era que si dejaba su mundo dejaría a su hermana sola .

-Entonces que dices-dijo la dash de FIM.

-Lo siento , no puedo –dijo la dash Z.L

-pero ¿Por qué no?-dijo la dash de Mauroz

-porque quien protegerá a mi hermana si esos malditos llegan y la lastiman no me lo perdonare, no puedo cometer un error mas.

-amiga , se que es duro pero de todos modos , ellos vendrán aquí por ti ,y scootaloo no tendrá a nadie a su lado.-dijo la dash del 2146.

-no puedo , lo siento.

Eso desanimo a dash del universo 2146, pero de pronto un sono una explosión en la cocina , lo que dash temia se había cumplido ya están aquí.

-no , no puede ser.-dijo la dash de FIM

-Las encontré , al fin , es hora de merendar – dijo daemos .

-dash del universo pony tu ayuda a sacar de aquí a la dash de este universo y a scootaloo.

-Mientras que tu y yo no encargamos de el .

-pero tu y yo solas no podremos.

-lo se , es solo para ganar tiempo.

-Las escuche y si hablan de su hermanita creo que la tengo justo aquí – en ese momento daemos levita con su magia a una asustada scootaloo.

-¡Scootaloo!- Dijeron las 3 al unisono.

-sueltala –dijo la dash Z.L .

-Obligame.

En , una furia incontrolable la dash Z.L carga contra daemos lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas pero no le pasa nada , este solo rio y le dio un golpe en el estomago y vomitando algo de sangre.

-que patética eres aun no despiertas tu verdadero elemento de la harmonia , solo seras una presa fácil al igual con el resto de las rainbows aquí presentes.

-No lo creo , ahora rainbow –dijo la dash 2146

-¿Qué?- dijo daemos.

Mientras que daemos hablaba , RD de mauroz aprovecho el momento para atacarlo por la espalda .

-¡Double Sonic rainboom¡-.

La RD de mauroz le dio de impacto directo ah daemos un impacto que le rompería la columna vertebral, cuando recibió el ataque solto a scootaloo , esta estaba cayendo y la rainbow de FIM la atrapo.

-Buen trabajo equipo –dijo la dash del 2146.

-No cantes victoria –dijo daemos . este tenia tomada del cuello a la rainbow de mauroz y se la lanzo a la 2146.

-Estas bien.

-si , gracias por preguntar.

-Es hora de ir por mi presa , que inconsciente no me gusta las presas fáciles , pero que mas da muero de hambre.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-dijo la dash de fim.

-¡Sonic rainboom!-

El ataque fue detenido con la telequinesis de daemos , arrojando a dash al suelo , esta algo adolorida se levanta , al igual que la de mauroz.

-Terminaron, no bien me divertiré mas con ustedes -dijo daemos.

-Tengo un plan , solo sigan mis pensamientos.- dijo la de 2146 usando su telequinesis .

-¡¿Qué?¡ tienes telequinesis , joder eres 20% mas cooler-dijo pensando la dash de fim sorprendida.

-Puff , yo puedo hacer eso –dijo pensando la dash de mauroz.

-No , no puedes , tu universo podrá tener fuertes combatientes , pero no son nada comparado con el mio.

-Presumida.

-¡TWILIGHT¡ ¿ ya esta listo el portal?- dijo usando su telequinesis.

-Faltan 3 minutos , espero que todo este bien haya.

-Si de maravilla , tenlo listo cuando te indique ,okay.

-Si.

Las 3 cargan contra daemos pero de repente ,la 2146 lo ciega con la habilidad "Rayo Blanco " . este queda ciego por un momento detrás de el estaba la rainbow de mauroz que cargaba su rayo amarillo para paralizarlo, esta lo consigue y la dash de fim utiliza el Sonic rainboom para llevárselo fuera de la atmosfera , en un segundo la dash de fim vuelve con las demás y ayudan a la del universo Z.L a despertarla.

-¡Hermana¡-dijo scootaloo preocupada.

-SI ,algo gracias por la ayuda –dijo agradeciéndole a las demás.

-De nada, ya recapacitaste y ¿como que no despiertas tu elemento de la harmonia sabes algo que no nos hayas contado? –dijo dash del 2146.

-No tengo idea , espero me ayudes a descubrirlo porque ya tienes a otro miembro agregado a la lista.

-Me alegra mucho.-dijo la dash de Fim

-Jejejeje creyeron que con lanzarme al espacio me mataria debo admitir que casi funciona su plan , exepto que fallo la parte donde no puedes materme.

-No pensaba hacerlo , todavía no.-dijo la dash de 2146.

-Bien , mi turno.-dijo daemos cargando contra todas la rainbow"s.

-¡AHORA¡-dijo dash

En el otro universo twilight abrió el portal, haciendo que este se abre en el otro mundo.

-Entren ¡ya¡. Cuando todas entraron al portal , scootaloo tropezó haciendo que daemos la atrapara , la dash Z.L se dio cuenta de esto pero era demasiado tarde .

-La quieres devuelta , JAJAJAJA tranquila , yo la cuidare por ti –dijo daemos –abriendo su portal.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo¡!SCOOTALOO¡-Dijo dash Z.L Llorando .

-¡Dash¡!No me abandones!- dijo scootaloo asustada y rompiendo en llanto al igual que dash.

-Dash , tenemos que irnos el portal se cerrara-dijo la dash del 2146.

-Se la llevaron , ese hijo de perra se la llevo.

-Tranquila , te prometo con mi vida que la salvaremos.

-Lo juras.

-Lo juro.

Ambas entraron al portal , cerrándose y donde nos dejan con la duda ¿Qué pasara con scootaloo?

Proximo capitulo

Cap.3: Trabajar como equipo.

Siguiente secuencia:

Tierras alternas 3

Los cazadores : Scootaloo.

Espero y les haya gustado, en especial a ti zero Lynx y perdón por la tardanza.

Oigan , les quiero hacer 3 preguntas :

¿Les esta gustando el fic ?

¿Quieren que ponga imágenes donde vean a las dashies como son ? (no me molesta , pero siento que esta de mas , y no se si ustedes la vean).

¿Quieren episodios mas cortos para que publique mas rápido?

Eso seria todo por cierto El martes 27 de enero es mi cumpleaños 16 , no es de gran de importancia para ustedes , pero no puedo esperar mas jejeje.


	6. Chapter 7

Perdon por la tardanza no eh tenido mucha inspiración y aparte mi autoestima esta baja debido a que un idiota se la pasa molestando pero bueno que se espera de un fracasado.

Bueno ya con el tiempo ire mejorando, aquí el cap de hoy.

Por cierto Zero Lynx tu idea del capitulo de Tierras alternas me gusto , y seria perfecto para la siguiente parte que viene pero la incluiré en Tierras alterna no se cuantas partes llevo de ese fic , pero llegara y gracias por prestarme a tu dash.

Continuemos.

Capitulo 3: Profecia.

En la base (Tierra segura)

Despues de haber rescatado a una nueva integrante del equipo, Rainbow dash y las demás que la acompañaban llegaron con algunas lesiones en su cuerpo , la rainbw dash de mauroz tenia una fractura de brazo, La rainbow dash de Fim se lastimo una ala , y las dash de ese universo solo tenia una moretones , pero las dash ZL (Zero Lynx) no le importaba sus lesiones , solo le importaba 1 era haberle fallado a su hermana por no protegerla

En eso twilight cierra el portal por donde ellas habían entrado y fue con ellas a revisar como estaban.

Twilight- me alegra que estén bien – en eso noto que la rainbow ZL estaba decaída y triste.

-paso algo – dijo twilight dirijiendole la palabra a la rainbow dash de su universo.

-Si , en su universo ella tiene a scootaloo como hermana , como yo , pero lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada era demasiado tarde , daemos se la llevo.

Twilight dirijo su mirada a la rainbow dash ZL.

- lo lamento mucho por tu hermana, te aseguro que la salvaremos en este universo nadie rompe una Promesa o como dice pinkie una "Pinkie-promesa".

-Lo aprecio mucho, pero por ahora quiero estar sola.- dijo dash ZL. Caminado afuera donde se encontraban las otras dashies , recuerden que el portal esta en el subterraneo de un lugar secreto de ponyville.

-Siento pena por ella , -le dice twilght a las dash de su universo.

-Lo se yo también estaría asi si me arrebataran a mi hermana.-Dijo en tono serio.

Pasaron unas horas y la "líder" decidio hablar con las demás que se encontraban afuera , aparentemente había problemas en el grupo , a fuera estaban la dash ZL y la dead dash estaban peleando , la dash de ese universo se percata de esto y fue a separlas. (El motivo de porque pelean se mostrara en tierras alterna depende cual sigue).

-¡Porque carajos pelean y todas ustedes estaban ahí de idiotas sin hacer nada!- Dijo enojada.

-Lo intentamos pero La dash "malvada "no quiso que interviniéramos- dijo rainbow blitz.

-¡Me sorprende su falta de cerebro de todas ustedes! –dijo dash de ese universo a punto de explotar del enojo.

-okay dashie calmate , calmate , no seas como cerebrito , puf…. –Dijo "calmándose ( lo se mi dash tiene problemas de ira).

-Bien ¿Por qué estaban peleando? – Dijo dirigiéndose a dead dash.

Ninguna de las 2 dos hablo , solo tomaron caminos separados.

-Okay , no era la respuesta que me esperaba.

En la tierra de los cazadores.

En el comedor de la " familia real" estanban todo el grupo de kraven , al parecer todos tenían ya preparados sus "alimentos" , ya que en la mesa estaban los cuerpos de cada dashie pero de diferente universo.

-Y bien hijos mios , díganme que tienen que ofrecer hoy, Primero empecemos con ustedes brix y bora- dijo Raven padre de todos.

-Bien padre empezare yo , Aquí les presento a una Rainbow dash G3.5 , Se ve muy adorable , para ser una débil adversaria , créanme su mundo es muy colorido y da asco -Dijo bora.( Si son verdaderos brony sabran de cual dash hablo).

-Muy bien hija y tu brix.

-Bien querido padre , les presento a una fusión de la que se consideraba la mejor hechicera y la pegaso mas veloz de su tierra les tengo a una " Twi-dash" , una convinacion algo rara , les puedo decir que no fue nada fácil traerla conmigo pero , nada que unos buenos hechizos paralíticos no solucionen.( era una twilight alicornio común y corriente pero su cabello sobresalia ya que que tenían rayas de arcoíris).

-Se oye apetitoso , que me dices tu daemos.

-Padre , esto es una estupidez por que no cenamos ya el idiota de kraven tardara , puede que lo odie pero es mi hermano lo conozco bien y si todos ustedes se lo preguntan , no traje ninguna ofrenda solo traje conmigo mismo una pequeña potrilla que no sabe volar.-dijo daemos mostrando en una burbuja que al parecer es la prisión de scootaloo.

-paciencia hijo mio , que ya llegara la hora de nuestra merienda , y sobre la potrilla que tienes ahí , déjame inspeccionarla.

Con su magia daemos le acerco a scootaloo a su padre , este desactivo el hechizo de la burbuja , haciendo que scootaloo cayera en las piernas de raven ( como cuando le pides un regalo a santa Claus XD.)

-Veamos que tenemos aquí ,dime pequeña cuales tu nombre-Dijo raven.

-S-scootalooo-dijo scoot muy asustada , ya que al ver al alicornio sintió como si realmente las pesadillas existieran.

-Scootaloo que lindo nombre dime , tienes familia.

-S-si , mi hermana.

-Solo ella dime como se llama.

-Rrrr-Rainbow dash.

-Oh , ya veo , ¡Guardias!-dijo raven

-¡Si mi señor!.

-Lleven a este saco de basura con los demás, no quiero ver algo que tenga ver con mi enemigo.

Los guardias obedecieron y se llevaron a scootaloo al calabozo donde se encontraban prisioneros de otras dimensiones habían , griffos , pegasos , unicornios , alicornios , dragones , lobos , sirenas , etc.

Karn al ver esto le dio algo de pena ver a scootaloo irse a un lugar demasiado horrible, ya que hasta el le daba miedo.

-Pobre niña , quisiera hacer algo pero no eso seria ir en contra de los principios de la familia-dijo karn pensando.

-Ocurre algo Karn-dijo sora sospechando de karn.

-No , nada querida hermana , si me disculpan me retiro.

-karn quédate aun no iniciamos con el festin-dijo sora.

-Dejalo hija mia , el no tiene los suficientes pantalones para esto-dijo su padre.

A karn le molesto esto , pero se rehusó a decir algo , ya que para el su familia son un monton de idiotas , después de que este se fuera se abre un portal en frente de todos y de el sale Kraven y en su lomo traía a una dash con el aspecto de cristal ( ya saben episodio 2 de la tercera temporada ).

-¿Qué demonios pasa con karn se fue algo pensativo y por que no esta aquí?-dijo kraven algo molesto.

-Dejalo hijo mio , ¿que llevas ahí?-dijo raven.

-Que mas mi querido , padre una "rainbow Crystal empire" .(cabe recalcar que aquí este universo son los mismos acontecimientos de Fim pero solo que toda equestria son ponys de crital.)

la tome desprevenida , cuando sus inútiles amigas estaban celebrando la derrota de discord. Solo la princesa luna y celestia se dieron cuenta de esto , pero no sirvió de mucho jejeje si no me creen aquí les nuestros los cuerpos inconcientes de las princesas –dijo kraven apareciendo las burbujas de prisión de las princesas y efectivamente estaban inconscientes.

-¡Ha¡ , tu aun me sigues con tu ambicion de querer mas hasta mas no poder verdad hijo mio-dijo raven.

-Ya lo sabes padre –Dijo kraven.

-Bien aun no se me antoja comer una alicornio pero llevalas a los calabozos junto con la hermana de Rainbow dash , asi la pobre no se sentirá sola.

-Okay , ¡teletransportacion¡ -dijo kraven teletransportando a las hermanas a sus respectivos calabozos .

-bien ya que estamos todos , quiero darles una mención , como sabran esta no es una cazeria cualquiera , mas bien esto es mas por nuestra existencia , ya que estamos en peligro de extinción.

-¡QUE¡- Todos dijeron al unisono.

-Si , no se los quize decir pero esto no es por venganza hacia mi hermano , es mas bien por la profecía la cual se me permiten les contare esta dice:

"3 grandes seres importantes seran unidos por la alicornio multiversal estos son conocidos por una familia inseparable pero su historia será trágica ya que cada uno son separados en distintos multiversos y al no haber otros seres que puedan darle pie a la obscuridad ellos serán los únicos que puedan hacerlo , estos seres son :

1-EL VASTAGO: conocido muy bien por ser uno de los mas jóvenes y descendientes de 2 pegasos con una lealtad increíble , este solo tiene como aproximado de 3 años de nacido y es el que da luz hacia la esperanza y la nueva esperanza para la tierra.

2-El Padre : este solo por ser uno de los acompañantes de una pegaso es que da pie y las claves para que "el vástago " de la luz hacia esa esperanza , y es el que terminara asesinando al mal mas temido del universo y haría lo que fuera por su hijo, pero su futuro es lamentable ya que este morirá pero La obscuridad caera con el.

3-La otra: Tiene la ventaja de ser sobresaliente y diferente a las demás, ya que ella guiara el ejercito para destruir la obscuridad, y con ella se llevara a cabo la restauración de todos los multiversos , pero ella tiene un futuro incierto.

Ellos serán reunidos por la alicornio que de se revelara contra el mal para que asi la nueva era de Luz y esperanza vuelva a surgir. "

-Bien esa es la profecía-dijo raven.

-Pero que tiene que ver esto con nuestra caza.-dijo daemos.

-Simple el ejercito son las Dashies que son dirigidas por la otra . el padre es el me matara y el vástago es la nueva luz del multiverso.

-de hecho se quien puede ser "la otra"-Dijo kraven.

-Lo discutiremos después hijo mio , pero por ahora disfrutemos del festin , daemos estará impaciente y como sabes yo no creo en profecías estúpidas.

-Va-va-van a perder.-dijo una voz débil.

-¡¿Que dijiste pegaso de mierda?! –dijo brix.

La que dijo eso era la rainbow de cristal.

-Ustedes lo único que son solo villanos , y como siempre ellos jamas se salen con la suya y mientras ustedes tienen su gran poder , nosotras tenemos nuestra gran responsabilidad…

-¡Silencio dash! , para mi los tuyos son solo una cosa ¡COMIDA! , y asesinaremos a cada uno de ustedes.-Dijo kraven

-¡Bien Dicho hijo mio a comer!-Dijo raven.

En eso se muestra una escena desgarradora donde las dashie de cristal , G3.5 , Una dash shadowbolt , la Twidash , una dash griffo , son devoradas por sus cazadores , a lo lejos del castillo , se escuchaban en los desgarradores gritos de las victimas gritos que pedían auxilio , pero era en vano .

Los gritos también fueron escuchados por scootaloo que ya estaba encerrada en el calabozo era un lugar terrible era obscuro , lleno de ratas , y sin nada de vida , en eso se abre un portal donde de el salen celestia y luna de cristal obviamente todavía están inconscientes . scootaloo se quedo sorprendida y aliviada de no estar sola en este infierno pero ella sabia que su hermana regresaria por ella .

Fin de la parte 1.


	7. Vastago

Esto es secuencia del cap anterior razones eran mas de 12 paginas.

Capitulo 4: Siguiente paso

En la tierra segura.

-Bien , siguiente movimiento nuestro deber será capturar a un Cazador necesitamos saber sus el porque hacen esto o si es mejor traerlo muerto para un experimento que twilight esta dispuesta hacer-dijo la líder.

-Creo que yo puedo saber el siguiente ataque – dijo una super rainbow dash ( tenia el mismo cabello multicolor , pero era totalmente blanca).

-¿Enserio como lo sabes?- dijo la líder.

-Tengo una habilidad a la cual la llamo "El ojo que todo lo ve " es una de mis grandes habilidades del poder de los elementos de la harmonia.

-Como sea , tendras que llevar a un equipo y yo no voy a ir.

-Tranquila ya los escogi,Vengan Rainbow blitz , dead dash,la lobo dash y La ciborg-dash.

En eso se presentan las dashies antes mencionadas y al parecer se llevaban muy bien con la super dash.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-dijo la líder.

-Por supuesto estos alicornios no son nada contra mi.

-No te confies , el poder no lo es todo.

-Pufff… como sea.-dijo "super" muy confiada.

En eso el equipo se dirige al portal donde twilight estaba esperándolos , la super dash le dijo a twilight a donde querían ir por lo tanto esta se puso en marcha y encendio este portal.

-Bien , todo listo- dijo la alicornio purpura.

-¡SI!- Dijeron todas al unisono.

-Tengan suerte-dijo twilight muy preocupada.

En eso el equipo salta al portal , donde los llevo a la ponyville donde rescatarían a prism el hijo de rainbow dash y soarin pero su madre fallecio en el parto siendo soarin el padre que se encargara de el.

-Llegamos hay que ir a clousdale para visitar a nuestra otra yo.

-No de hecho , están ahí en la pastelería de pinkie pie, mis sensores no fallan-dijo ciborg.

-Okay , vamos .-dijo dead dash.

-¡Esperen! no lo sienten- dijo super dash.

El equipo se detuvo a "sentir" una energía maligna que se aproximaba a ellos y este era , sora y karn que ellos venido por el mismo objetivo PRISM BOLT. Cuando se toparon cara a cara el equipo estaba listo para atacar.

-Vaya , vaya , vaya , que tenemos aquí , los perdedores multiversales , tu que me dices karn –dijo sora señalando con la mirada a karn , este no le ponía atención en lo absoluto.

-Terminemos con esto de una karn muy triste al parecer.

-Ese tipo tiene algo , puede que no este luchando del lado de los malos- dijo dead dash pensando.

-¡ATAQUEN! –dijo super dash .

El equipo carga contra ellos y estos hacen lo mismo dando inicio a la pelea.

Antes de eso en la paste leria de pinkie pie.

Soarin estaba comiendo su tarta de pay y su hijo de apenas 3 años de edad también estaba comiendo una sopa que le había hecho pinkie pie.

-Prism bolt come tu sopa esta hecho con cariño por parte de tu tia pinkie.

Este estaba jugando con a comida lo común lo que hacen los niños. Todo parecía un gran dia pero eso se arruino cuando rainbow blitz a cae en la pasteleria arruinando todo.

-¿Pero que? –dijo soarin.

-Tu eres el hijo de ese niño- dijo sora detrás de el.

-Si , ¿Por qué?.- dijo soarin muy confundido ya que esa yegua se parecía completamente a el solo que era una alicornio.

-Mira amiguito sere claro contigo dame a tu hijo y nadie será lastimado exepto por los tontos que se atrevieron a enfrentarme.

-Ni loco , tendras que matarme para que tengas a mi hijo.(este ultimo estaba muy asustado).

-Como quieras.-dijo sora preparando un golpe para matar a soarin.

Pero en eso super dash se la lleva volando hacia un lugar lejano para que la batalla no deje a heridos . se la lleva al boosque everfree donde se decidirá quien ganaría

-Tendras que matarnos a todos nosotros –dijo super dash y atrás aparece su equipo

-Okay como ustedes deceen mazas de carne , karn estas seguro de que no quieres participar.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Excelente.

En la pastelería.

Todos aprestaron atención a este lugar ya que estaba destruido del techo y rainbow blitz necesitaba ayuda urgente mente ya que este cayo empicado y se lastimo la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo un pony.

-Caí empicado hacia el techo y me lastime la espalda tu que crees –Dijo Blizt con sarcasmo.

Soarin tomo a su hijo y se acerco a el para preguntarle muchas cosas sobre por que esa alicornio quería a su hijo , pero también el porque se parecía a su esposa.

-Oye, am…. Amigo , tengo una preguntas que hacerte-dijo soarin.

-No podrá ni aun que quisiera pedaso de idiota –Dijo dead dash que estaba detrás de el .

-¡ahhhh! Me asustaste tonta.

-Cuidado con lo que dices –dijo dash apuntando con un cuchillo en el cuello de soarin.

-Ven ayúdame nadie puedo verlo , tu casa esta en clousdale verdad.

-S-si pero las ambulancias llegaran pronto –dijo soarin intimidado.

-No hay tiempo en cualquier segundo esa alicornio aparecerá y yo necesito ponerte a salvo pero debo llamar al portal para que no recojan.

-Okay , pero ¿ de que demonios hablas?.

-larga historia.

En en bosque everfree

-¡Tornado eléctrico! –dijo super dash cargando contra sora.

Este ataque le da lleno en la cara , sora de enfurece y le da una patada en el estomago y rainbow también no se queda atrás , esta le da repetidas veces patadas y golpes en la cara a sora , esta sangraba pero no era lo suficiente para detenerla ya que era una maquina de matar , pero en cambio la super dashie no soportaría mas se estaba cansando y si usaba mas su poder , se daría por vencida. Cuando sora cargo un poderoso ataque de energía mágica esta le dio de lleno en la cara a super dash mandándola a volar a una montaña, sora carga contra ella para absorver su energía vital , super dash esta muy débil para levantarse , cuando sora estaba a punto de matarla ,ciborg dash se interpone en medio recibiendo el tacleo de sora, cuando ciborg se levanta prepara un poderoso cañon sónico que desintegraría a la mismísima celestia .

-Vamos Ciborg la tienes enfrente disparale –dijo super dash tratando de levantarse.

-Vamos pedazo de chatarra disparame , es mas no me moveré de aquí.-dijo sora que ya estaba levantada.

-Tu lo pediste ¡Cañon sónico¡- en eso un grn rayo sale del casco de ciborg ,el cual arraso con todo a su paso y dejando un gran humo gris por todo el lugar.

-Lo logre, lo logre , mate a una cazadora –dijo ciborg saltando de la alegría.

-No Lo hiciste , aun huelo su presencia – dijo la dash lobo.

-¿Qué? Y por cierto tu donde estabas-dijo ciborg.

-Perdon , pero a mi me dejo inconsciente primero , suerte que tengo un cuerpo bien entrenado para estas situaciones.

-Tiene razón aun siento su aura de energía maligna.-dijo super dash ya reincorporada.

-¿En donde esta? –dijo ciborg.

-Pobres , no saben que mi hermana le gusta jugar con su presa, debería ayudar , no , no puedo seria una violación al código familiar.- dijo karn pensando.

En eso unos rayos de color negro salen por debajo del grupo atrapándolos al instante. No sabían de donde proveenian eso rayos pero a lo lejos super dash , alcanzaba a ver a sora que estaba completamente dañada.

-Debo admitir que tu ataque me impresióno demasiado nadie había puesto tanta resistencia contra mi , sean las primeras en recibir mi único pero feroz ataque ¡Pesadilla nocturna¡.

Los rayos que paralizaron al grupo pronto se transformaron en una especie de tentáculos (No mal piensen ) que absorvian su energía vital , pero eso no era todo si que debajo de la tierra donde antes el grupo estaba parado , sale una criatura de forma circular , no tenia ojos solo boca y unos afilados dientes que trituraban la carne con solo tocarlos y era de color morado.

El equipo no podía hacer mas parecía que todo estaba perdido para ellos.

-JAJAJAJA no hace falta decir que se rindan , por que yo ya gane, digan sus ultimas palabras-dijo sora.

-esto es todo cierto dash –dijo ciborg dirigiéndole la palabra a super dash.

-No , aun me queda algo pero será un de sacrificio de equipo.-Dijo super.

El equipo se vio las caras y decido se apegaron al plan de super dash la cual era un ultimo ataque especial que tenia , la ¡la bomba arcoíris¡. Pero se necesitaban a 3 usuarios para realizarlo.

-Estan listas.-dijo supe dash.

-No me mires a mi , puedo ser una maquina pero se que morirá rindiendo tributo a mis compañeras y a mis amigas roboticas que quisiera darles la despedida pero mi lealtad pro ellas nunca morirá.-dijo ciborg con una mirada firme.

-Digo lo mismo ,pero si este es el único camino para derrotar aunque uno de ellos , yo dare mi vida por mis compañeras.

-Bien , fue un honor trabajar con ustedes , ahora con todas sus fuerzas denme sus cascos metálicos o patas.

El equipo por un acto de valentía decidieron dar su vida para derrotar a sora y a su criatura , eso seria dando su energía del elemento de la lealtad ya que todos los que correspondan un elemento de la harmonia tiene una energía espiritual de gran poder con el cual se despertaba con tal de que el usuario este dispuesto "abandonar su puesto". ( se leyeron los comics oficiales de Nightmare rarity sabran a lo que me refiero).

-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN¡-dijo sora gritándoles.

-¡Que crees acabar contigo! Listas ¡1,2,3! -dijo super dash .

En eso una gran explosión de arcoíris se origino en todo el campo de batalla , y desapareciendo en el acto a la criatura de sora y esta estaba siendo consumida por la explosión pero….

-¿Qu-qu-que demonios?-dijo sora a punto de desmayarse.

El que la había salvado era karn.

-Yo te protegi hermana , estabas muy débil para usar un campo de energía de alto nivel , déjame te brindo parte de mi energía-dijo karn acercando su casco sobre el cuerno de su hermana.

-Considéralo esto como el agradecimiento de todas esas veces , de las que me has protegido de mis hermanos , pero yo no habrá mas favores.

-Okay , gracias , ven acompañame a traer a nuestra preza ¡el vástago!-dijo sora decidida y ya reincorporada.

Cuando se fueron , el humo de arcoíris se disipo quedando solo el polvo de super dash junto a su collar de su elemento de la armonía , también el elemento de la harmonia de Wolf dash que era mas bien una piedra y para ciborg solo quedo su cabeza pero no había vida adentro dando a entender que aun muertes dieron un acto de valentía honorable y que murieron por sus amigas , familia ,compañeras y por todo el multiverso.

…

En la casa de la familia dash. Que era el hogar original de Rainbow dash

-O sea ¿quieren decir que ustedes vienen de diferentes universos ? –dijo soarin sorprendido.

-Si , básicamente- dijo dead dash

-Pero ¿porque se parecen a mi esposa?-dijo soarin.

-Porque son a todas las rainbow´s que quieren cazar no se exactamente para que pero , nuestra líder nos lo dira pero estoy seguro que tampoco tiene ni una minima idea.

-Pero no venimos aquí por nada, venimos por el –dijo blizt señalando al hijo de soarin y que fue atendido por dead dash , al parecer sabia medicina avanzada.

-por mi hijo ,¿Por qué?-dijo soarin.

-Por que tiene la esencia de su madre , osea nosotros o nosotras.

-Y ellos vendrán por el y como nos dijo nuestra capitana de equipo (super dash) que nosotros teníamos que a protegerlos de ellos en caso de que se acercaran a ustedes y aparte aunque no quisieras , no tienes opción.-dijo blitz.

-entonces que dices soarin, porque no nos das a tu hijo para ponerlo a salvo.-dijo dead dash.

Este solo tuvo una mirada pensativa , paso un tiempo hasta que dijo su respuesta :

-Lo hare , pero con una condición.-dijo soarin firme.

-¿Cuál?.

-Yo ire con ustedes.

-Lo siento no puedes venir con nosotros , no se que pasaría.

-Entonces no hay trato , le prometi a mi esposa antes de fallecer que cuidaría a mi hijo y que nunca me separaría de el en las buenas ni en las malas,

-vaya eso si es ser un "padre asombroso".-dijo dead dash recordando a soarin como la viva imagen de su padre .

-Agh , bien soarin tu ganas , pero te advierto de que será mas arriesgado esta aventura , que toda tu carrera como wonderbolt.-dijo blitz.

-No me importa , con que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que mi hijo este con su padre estaré bien.

.Bien dicho , ahora solo hay que esperar a los demás para llamar al portal , ya debieron de recibir el comunicado que les envie pero ya debieron de escapar por qu…..

En ese momento alguien destruye el techo de la casa , era karn quien solo miraba a dead dash y a los otros con una mirada de " salvanse cuando puedan" en eso entra su hermana sora quien aun estaba débil , pero aun podía robar al niño y acabar con blitz y Dash.

-Vaya , aquí tenemos a la pandilla reunida , bien asi recuperare energías.-dijo sora

-Un momento que les hiciste a nuestras amigas-dijo blitz.

-Oh , ellas , bueno digamos que su final fue predecible , en términos simple macho idiota , ¡están muertas por un estúpido sacrificio que no sirvió de nada! ¡JAJAJAJA!.

-Tu , maldita –dijo blitz cargando contra ella pero , este solo logra ser detenido por la magia de sora y quien lo toma de l cuello y sin pensarlo 2 veces le quita la energía vital a blitz , provocando su muerte .

-¡Tú sigues, pegaso inútil!-dijo sora cargando contra dead dash.

Esta la esquiva y le fuertes patadas y golpes mortales que le romperían el cráneo a cualquiera , pero de nada servia ya que era una pegaso normal , y que aun no despierta su verdadero poder , al final después de tantos intentos fallidos sora toma dead dash y la avienta a una pared atravesándola y giro en dirección a soarin y estaba con claras intenciones de matarlo.

-solo quedas tu guapo-dijo sora en tono lujurioso.

-Toca a mi hijo y te asesino-dijo soarin con franqueza, pero por el interior tenia miedo , pero no dejaría que ella tocase a su hijo.

-Como quieras .

En eso sora sujeta a soarin del cuello y lo golpea en el estomago este vomita sangre ya que el golpe fue muy duro , karn por su parte no podía aguantar mas no podía hacer nada algo se lo impidia , el solo quería que el sufrimiento acabase.

Sora se voltea en dirección al prism bolt para llevárselo , pero un casco la detiene.

favor es solo un niño de jalo vivir , llévame a mi en vez de a el-dijo soarin.

-Lo siento , perdonar no esta en mi diccionario esta se gira de nuevo contra el niño ,pero un portal se abre y de el sale el soarin de la otra dimensión quien era igual de fuerte que su novia Rainbow dash ( la líder) este le da una patada en la cara a sora y la distrae para que twilight quien también había salido del portal se llevase a soarin , prism bolt y dead dash .

-¡NOOOOOOOO! Se escapan , tu maldita sabandija –dijo sora.

-Lo siento querida perola violencia no es una opción en esta vida sabes , por cierto somos idénticos sabes , lindo color de crin.-dijo soarin burlándose de ella.

-¡Estupido!-dijo sora cargando un golpe que destruyo toda la casa de la familia dash , pero fue en vano ya que en soarin se movio tan rápido que logro alcanzar el portal.

-Maldicion , se escaparon y tu sigues siendo un inútil nuestro padre nos matara.

-Lo siento hermana , pero ya sabes como soy.-dijo karn.

-Vamonos.

…

En la tierra segura

-Demonios están bien y el resto del equipo –dijo la líder.

-No hay miembros solo quedo yo , recibieron el comunicado-dijo dead dash adolorida.

-Si de no ser por eso , estarían muertos –dijo twilight.

…..

-Lo lamento dash perdimos a 4 elementos de la lealtad.

-No fue mi culpa por no ir , todavía no estaban listos , aun necesitaban coordinación pero aghhhhhhhh. Necesito un momento a solas , twilight atiende a los heridos porfavor.

-Okay , no te preocupes.

-No quieres que te acompañe dashie .-dijo soarin.

-No gracias "soar" pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

…

Lejos de la base dash se dirigía a un cementerio donde ya hacen los fallecidos, pero en especial su familia quienes ella ponía rosas y cosas para que ella sintiera que aún están ahí.

Puso su mano para limpiar Las lapidas de sus padres las cuales tenían los siguientes nombres y descripciones:

"Rainbow strikes : amado padre y querido por toda equestria y es honrado por servir a la princesa luna , simpre recordado. (1976 -2010)".

"Firefly : amada madre querida por toda la gente de clousdale y por ser una elmento de la harmonia perteneciente a la lealtad simpre hizo el bien. Siempre estará en nuetros corazones.

Agarro una roca puntiaguda donde al lado de los nombres de sus padres ponía los nombres de las rainbow dash caídas en la misión.

Les juro que su muerte no será en vano.

Fin del cap 4.

Siguiente secuencia:

Tierras alternas 3 : aparaciones de las dashies de eyedragon y lesliendo.

Cazadores : scootaloo y los prisioneros.


End file.
